This invention relates to cleaning the inside surface of pipes. Although this invention is useful for other pipes, it is primarily designed for scrubbing the pipe of agriculture irrigation wells. Debris often attaches to the inside diameter of the pipe. Even if the pipe bore is not reduced substantially, the rough surface of the pipe hinders the free flow of water, therefore requiring extra power of the pumps to force the water to the surface of the ground.
Previously, tools for cleaning pipes have been patented. For example, Kear U.S. Pat. No. 354,78, Dec. 14, 1886, describes a device for cleaning water pipes. Reed, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,050, Jul. 10, 1928 shows a device called a parafant cutter which has helical rods which bow outwards to clean the pipes. Walbrohl U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,931, Dec. 22, 1931 shows a brush of steel wires which are positioned around a cylinder and are separated by helical springs.
Dana U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,729 , Feb. 11, 1947 discloses a series of brushes for the cleaning of oil wells. Dana, like Walbrohl, discloses the brush as held by a line to the top of the well and is pulled downward by a weight attached to the bottom of the brush structure. Claiborne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,771 scrapes mud-cake from the side of a bore. Girard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,180, Aug. 12, 1969 discloses a scrapper for scraping the inside of pipes. Rosseau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,359, Apr. 27, 1976 shows a street sweeper brush which holds the bristle to an inside metal U-shaped holder which is similar to the holding of the brushes of this application.